


Waking Up (Cockles One-Shot)

by Fangirling_FTW



Series: Destiel One-Shots [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Cockles, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Jenmish, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_FTW/pseuds/Fangirling_FTW
Summary: Misha's feeling a little emotional this morning, and Jensen indulges him.





	Waking Up (Cockles One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this to get over some writer's block on another story and I set out to write pure porn but tadaaaa the boys apparently had other ideas. Anyway enjoy, leave me comments, y'all know the drill. <33
> 
> Dedicated to my Cockles Co-Op peeps- y'all literally have no idea how much you guys mean to me, tysm <333

Misha opens his eyes.  Dawn is breaking through the gap in the curtains, a pale light that outlines Jensen’s face where he’s sleeping next to Misha.  Misha smiles, reveling in the comfort of Jensen’s soft mattress and the knowledge that there are no children about to run in and disturb this quiet moment.  

Normally he would have gone back to Bellingham last night but filming had run late.  Vicki made him promise not to drive home, insisting he stay behind in Vancouver and get some sleep, and naturally, that meant he found himself at Jensen’s Vancouver home.  Misha had hoped they’d do some catching up, both talking and… otherwise, but they’d both fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Jensen stirs in his sleep, his body seeking Misha’s under the covers and his arm sliding over his chest.  The movement slips the comforter down slightly, allowing Misha to admire the spread of freckles across Jensen’s shoulders and the tattoo on his bicep.  Misha’s fingers move on their own, dancing lightly over the lines of the little bird, and Jensen’s grip tightens around him on reflex. Misha knows he’s probably got the stupidest lovestruck look on his face but he can’t help it.  Jensen Ackles is the physical embodiment of the perfect man, and this morning he’s wrapped around Misha, pliant and warm and  _ his.   _

Misha’s content to doze for a while, not quite asleep but not really awake yet either, taking advantage of a childless free morning to laze about.  Neither he nor Jensen have early calls so there’s time to sleep in for once. Jensen shifts again, greeting the morning with a rough grumble in his throat, and Misha presses a kiss against the crown of his head.

“Y’know, staring is rude.”  The words are a puff of breath against his sternum and Misha grins.

“How do you know I was staring?”

“Because your heart is doing that thing it does when you get all emotional and shit.”  Misha may have been staring but he’ll refrain from mentioning the fact that laying with his ear against Misha’s heart is Jensen’s favorite cuddle position.  “Time issit?”

“Early.  We still have a few hours before your call time.”  Jensen grunts in acknowledgment and swings his leg over Misha’s.  It’s quiet for a while, Misha slowly tracing patterns over Jensen’s skin, unable to resist touching while he can.

“I wish we had more time for this.”  Jensen proves yet again he can read Misha’s mood without even looking at him.  Then again this is a conversation they’ve had more times than Misha can count.

“I know.”

“You know I don’t blame you,” Jensen says, for probably the 200th time since they got together all those years ago.  “You do so much, but it’s all such good shit, and I don’t ever want you to give any of it up for my sake.” Jensen turns his head, pressing his lips against Misha’s left pectoral in a series of small kisses as he raises his head to look up at him.

“I’d like to see you try and make me stop,” Misha teases.  He has to tease because Jensen is sleep-tousled, with rosy cheeks and shining green eyes, and he’s so fucking beautiful Misha may cry if he lets himself think about it too long.  

“Hmm.”  Jensen smiles at him, the one where his eyes crinkle but his mouth barely moves.  “I could think of a couple worthwhile distractions.”

“You talk a big game, Ackles.”  Misha barely manages not to smile, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief.  “You really think you’d be distraction enough for a guy like me?” Jensen’s eyes spark at the challenge, and he reaches an arm up past Misha’s head.

“Why don’t I prove it?”  He then grabs hold of the headboard and one-handed he pulls himself up the ten or so inches till he’s nose to nose with Misha.

_ Fuck,  _ he loves this man.

“You can try.”  Misha puts as much condescension into his tone as possible and Jensen grins at him before closing the last two inches for a gentle kiss.  Contrary to the teasing banter, the press of their lips is soft and light, a familiar comfort. Jensen kisses him like this a couple more times, Misha’s hand moving up to rub over Jensen’s morning stubble.  The press of Jensen’s morning wood against his hip ticks the heat between them up a few notches.

“Want you to fuck me, Mish,” Jensen murmurs against his chin, dropping his lips to Misha’s adam’s apple.  Misha hums a lazy acknowledgment, his hand coming to rest on the back of Jensen’s neck as he keeps exploring.

“I thought it was your turn.”

“Mmm, I know but…” he pauses to nip at Misha’s collarbone, “I just wanna feel you.”  For all Misha’s bluster, and for all his bossy tendencies, he knows he’d never deny Jensen anything.  

“Such a needy bottom,” Misha leers, grabbing a handful of Jensen’s ass.  Jensen’s response is to wiggle his hips and smirk.

“Ain’t ashamed to admit it.”  Misha snorts a laugh, pushing Jensen onto his back and rolling over top of him.  Misha knows Jensen’s trying to get a rise out of him, get Misha to dominate and take and make this round something rough and tumble.  He’s tempted to give in, but apparently he’s in a  _ mood _ , so instead, he kneels between Jensen’s legs and starts to walk the familiar map of his body with his mouth.  Every part of Jensen’s torso he’s ever had misgivings about gets attention. Misha remembers when Jensen used to complain about it, frustrated both with Misha taking his time and drawing attention to his perceived flaws.  Now, Jensen simply sighs, his eyes closed and his hand buried in Misha’s hair.

“Do you remember our first time?” Misha asks.  Jensen opens his eyes to look down at him where he’s pressing kisses just below his navel.

“I was so angry.”  Jensen sighs as Misha mouths gently over his erection through his boxer briefs.  “I didn’t want to want you.”

“And I didn’t want to lose you.”  Misha can still remember the fear he felt the morning after he and Jensen had rutted off together before passing out in Misha’s bed.  It had been an intense couple weeks after that- a lot of talking with Danneel and Vicki until all four of them were on the same page.

“You were never gonna lose me, Mish.”  Jensen’s fingers brush through his hair, tugging just a tiny bit.  “I'm in too deep for that.” Misha gently slides Jensen’s dick out through the slit in his boxer briefs and wraps his lips around the tip.  Jensen’s whole body reacts just like it does every time, his stomach tensing, bowed legs spreading even wider, his head falling to the side.  No matter how much they do this, Misha never gets tired of seeing it. 

Jensen’s hands are gentle where they touch him, tangled in his hair or brushing his shoulders, sliding around the shell of his ear before cupping his jaw.  Misha isn’t in any particular hurry this morning, and Jensen doesn’t seem to be in a mood to urge him on either, both of them content just to be there together.  

After a while Misha releases Jensen with a soft kiss to his tip, wiping the saliva off his face on the inside of Jensen’s thigh.  Jensen makes a disgusted sound, and Misha grins as he slides Jensen’s boxer briefs off, cleaning the offending drool off of him.

“It’s not like it’s the worst thing you’ve been covered in,” Misha points out. 

“It’s the principal of the matter.”  Jensen watches Misha crawl up his body, reaching down to help Misha out of his burnt orange briefs when he’s close enough.  

There’s something to be said about nudity, about how it strips away not only the physical barriers between people but the emotional inhibitions as well.  Misha hadn’t realized how much he loved Jensen until their first time together, seeing him naked and truly vulnerable for the first time. Jensen’s a tactile lover, saying more with touch than he usually does with words, so nudity enhances his expressions of emotional desire.  It’s in these moments, no matter how few or far between, that Misha feels the depth at which he’s fallen for him.

Misha’s drawn from his musing when Jensen’s concern pulls his brow into a frown.

“Sorry,” Misha sighs, sitting back on his heels between Jensen’s legs.  “Sorry, Jen.” Jensen sits up, hands running through the rough hair on Misha’s thighs as he leans in closer.

“What’s wrong?  Why are you thinking so much?”  

“I’m not sure.”  Misha places his hands over Jensen’s tracing the small scars from playing with fake knives for years and more recently from working at the brewery.  

“Is it politics?  What asshole said what this time?”

“No, it’s not that.”  Misha manages a smile, lifting Jensen’s right hand to his lips.  

“Well if you’re not upset about politics, and you’re in a touchy-feely enough mood to kiss my fucking hand, what gives?”  Misha shrugs helplessly, unsure why his heart is pounding in his chest, or why he’s squeezing Jensen’s hand so hard. Jensen’s eyes widen before he drops his head down with a small laugh.  “Mish, it’s okay to ask for it.”

“Ask for what?”  Misha isn’t sure what Jensen thinks he’s figured out, but when Jensen looks back up at him, all coy smirks and mischievous, he feels his heart give an extra hard little thump.  

“You’re so stubborn, you know that?  And I love you for it.” Jensen wraps his arms around Misha’s waist, tugging until Misha has to crawl into his lap.  “Love you, Mish.” Before Misha gets a chance to answer Jensen flips them, tossing Misha on his back and pushing an undignified squeak out of Misha’s throat.

“What the- Jensen?”

“Hush.”  Jensen drops his head, licking and nipping along Misha’s shoulder, across his collarbone, and to the little dip at the base of his neck.  “I’m going to take care of you.” Misha wants to protest that they agreed he’d be topping, but when Jensen slides his arm around Misha’s lower back to hold him close he realizes Jensen knows him better than he knows himself sometimes.  Misha melts into his arms, relaxing as Jensen starts to kiss him. It’s a slow kiss, the kind they used to share back when they were still learning about each other. Jensen is attentive to every sound and movement Misha makes, propped on his left elbow while his right arm still holds him close.

“Jensen, are you sure-”

“I’m sure,” he bites at Misha’s jaw, smiling up at him.  “And I know just what you want right now, too.” He gently lowers Misha back to the mattress, propping himself up on both elbows.  With Misha effectively surrounded, he drops his head, kissing along Misha’s sternum so soft he barely feels it. “I’m gonna make love to you, in that soft, slow way you love but claim to hate.  I’m going to take you apart piece by piece then worship each and every one as I put you back together.” Misha whines, something deep in his chest squeezing tight at Jensen’s words.

“When did you become such a smooth talker?” he asks to try and hide just how much Jensen’s affecting him.

“Well, we’ve been together going on eight years now.  I learn from the best.” Misha looks down his torso, catching Jensen’s eyes where he is hovering above his belly button.  Jensen smirks, licking his lips before dipping his head to continue his trip downwards. Each brush of his lips or his tongue is feather light, his warm breath caressing Misha’s skin as he slides lower.  Jensen pauses to lavish Misha’s hips with attention, hands sliding along their curves before chasing the same path with his lips. “How are you even real?” Jensen groans. “You’re all broad shoulders and shit but then you’ve got these  _ curves.” _  Jensen runs his hands up Misha’s sides then down behind him to the curve of his lower back for emphasis.

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Misha challenges, his voice a little breathy.  Jensen slides his hands down from Misha’s hips to his thighs, fingers digging into the muscle as he gently presses to widen Misha’s legs even further.  There’s hunger in Jensen’s eyes, softened by emotion neither of them seems to be able to hold back this morning. Jensen takes hold of his cock in a loose grip, stroking slowly while his left hand rubs soothing circles into his thigh.  Compared to some of their escapades this is downright boring, but Misha’s back is arching like he’s never been touched like this before. He can’t be bothered to feel embarrassed.

Jensen leans down to kiss him again, and Misha allows his own hands to explore, tracing over Jensen’s ribs and chest.  Jensen’s reaching for the side table now, grabbing the lube on the first try. He bites Misha’s bottom lip before kissing his cheek, his chin, his nose, ending at the space between Misha’s eyes.  Jensen’s smiling when he finally sits back and Misha raises his hand to drag his thumb along the bottom of Jensen’s lips. 

“You ready, Mishka?” Jensen hums.  Misha grins at the nickname, his heart swelling with warm affection.

“Jensen...please...”  Jensen’s eyes flutter for a moment before he turns his attention to the plastic bottle in his hand.  He lubes up his hand quickly, reaching down to massage Misha’s entrance. Usually when Misha bottoms Jensen makes a big deal about being in control, opening Misha quickly before taking him hard.  This time Jensen is all gentle touches and slow, controlled movements. Misha barely tenses as Jensen slides a finger inside, his other hand busy on Misha’s cock.

“Gorgeous.”  The reverence in Jensen’s voice pulls a blush to Misha’s already rosy cheeks.  “God, I wish you could see yourself.” Jensen slowly stretches him open, praise tumbling out of his mouth in rushes whispers.  “And not just how beautiful you look spread out like this, I mean see how fucking amazing you make people’s lives.” Jensen brushes against Misha’s prostate, and he chokes on a groan, pleasure zinging down the length of his body.  

“Please stop talking,” Misha gasps, “and get on with it.”  Jensen chuckles, slicking up his cock and crawling over Misha, hooking his elbows under Misha’s knees.  The firm press and delicious burn of Jensen breaching him sets all Misha’s nerves buzzing, and he moans happily once Jensen is seated.  Jensen waits a little longer before moving, his breathing harsh in the moment of stillness.

There’s a moment of anticipation, Jensen hitching Misha’s legs higher in his arms, and he starts to move.  Slow, languid thrusts, at  _ just  _ the right angle, has Misha keening in the back of his throat.  Jensen’s amused chuckle greets him and he leans forward, bending to capture Misha’s lips.  Jensen is keeping true to his word, moving slow and dragging out every bit of pleasure he can, and Misha isn’t even ashamed of how much he’s falling apart.  Jensen knows his body well now, knows all his tells, his warning signs, and just as Misha starts to crest he takes hold of Misha’s cock and thrusts up hard, coming just as Misha starts to spill over his hand.  Jensen thrusts lazily until Misha’s through it, then slides out carefully to collapse on his side next to him, stretching with a satisfied sigh. 

Misha looks over at Jensen, flushed and fucked out, and he traces his fingers over his jaw gently.

“Thank you,” Misha barely whispers.  Jensen looks over and meets his eyes, an almost uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

“Anything you need, Mish, it’s yours.”  Misha smiles, rolling in close to press a kiss against Jensen’s lips.

“Just you.  All I need is you.”  Jensen wraps his arm around him, tucking him close in spite of the mess, and Misha sighs with contentment.  In a short while Jensen’s alarm will go off, warning him it’s time to get ready for work, but right now? Right now is just  _ them _ .  

 


End file.
